


There, They're, Their, You'll Be Alright

by CaptainSteeb



Series: Steve and Bucky Try To Function [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Catholic Steve Rogers, Education, Happy Ending, Humor, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Shaming someone for lack of education, Social Media, Twitter, anti-Semitism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSteeb/pseuds/CaptainSteeb
Summary: Bucky is casually trolling Twitter one day when someone points out a grammatical error he's made. He reveals that dropped out of school when he was a teenager in the 30's.“And some seventeen year old kid corrected my grammar on Twitter today.” Bucky’s right hand reached up and rubbed in between Steve’s shoulder blades, then slid up to pet his soft blond hair. “I didn’t think I could get embarrassed no more, but here I am.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve and Bucky Try To Function [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765621
Comments: 18
Kudos: 455





	There, They're, Their, You'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ни чего, ничего, нечего, все будет хорошо](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073147) by [WTF Infinity Starbucks 2021 (InfinityStucky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityStucky/pseuds/WTF%20Infinity%20Starbucks%202021)



@RealBuckyBarnes: Stevie and me just finished that Inglorious Basterds movie. @Tarantino which one of the Howlies did you talk to? I know you based the Bear Jew on me. No one else in history went around beating Nazis with a baseball bat. DM me.

@StoveRodgerz: @RealBuckyBarnes OMG IT’S TRUE I KNEW IT. TELL US STORIES O FABLED ONE WE MUST KNOW.

@RealBuckyBarnes: No I ain’t gonna tell none of you stories about my time in Europe go read a history book that shit is their for a reason

@bonkybonkybonky: Sergeant Barnes I am your #1 fan and you can do no wrong but it’s “there” not “their” plz don’t kill me uwu I buy all your merch you’re my hero

@RealBuckyBarnes: @bonkybonkybonky Damn. Never paid attention in school and started working for my Pa’s shop full time when I was 14 so didn’t get the best education. Maybe I should read a book or two lol.

@bonkybonkybonky: SENPAI NOTICED ME

@ubermennnsch: Imagine my shock. (((Barnes))) doesn’t want to tell us about how he massacred innocent soldiers AND now we know he’s an uneducated potato. I’m going to go out and fuck up this guy’s memorial statue in Central Park, he’s not even dead anymore.

@RealTonyStark: @ubermennnsch So, H**** **i****s, should I contact your mother or your employer first? I’m sure your Jewish boss at **r*** would love to know how you really feel. Bad day to be you #sorrynotsorry

@StevieRogersIsABottom: L M A O DID TONY STARK JUST DOXX A NEO-NAZI? THIS IS THE BLESSED TIMELINE.

@toxiccapfanboy: @ubermennnsch Get rekt.

###

“I don’t know, Stevie,” Bucky said, squinting at the website he’d pulled up. It offered a GED program for folks like him who had never completed high school. The classes were all online and could be taken at Bucky’s own pace. According to the website, he could get his GED in a couple of years if he worked hard. “I don’t remember any of the math. Geometry? I hated that shit. Remember when Mr. Goddard gave me a whooping with a ruler because I couldn’t remember that goddamned triangle equation? And the one time we drew a dick on the chalkboard and he looked about ready to kill me? I hated school.”

Steve pulled up a chair next to Bucky and leaned into him, the needy little thing. “Yeah, and I kicked him in the shins and got suspended for three months?” Steve’s eyes went dreamy, a soft smile on his face. “My Ma was so proud.”

“Oh yeah? I remember your Ma was spitting fucking mad,” Bucky fired back.

“Mad at Mr. Goddard,” Steve corrected. “She went in and smacked him with a wooden spoon. Remember? You and I had to pool the money we got from being newsboys to bail her out. When she went to confession the next week, she refused to repent and got kicked out of our congregation.”

Bucky sighed and clicked around on the website a bit more. “Do you wanna do this with me?” Steve had had to drop out and work when he was sixteen due to his mother’s illness. He’d never mentioned it or complained about it, just took it stride and started drawing Tijuana Bibles for a quarter each.

Steve leaned forward and stared at the webpage. Bucky loved everything about his husband, but something that constantly endeared him to Steve was the other’s willingness to genuinely consider questions from others.

But that didn’t mean that Steve wasn’t stubborn as an ox once he _did_ come to a judgement.

“I just wanna draw and fight, Buck,” Steve said, tone final, and Bucky nodded. It was useless to argue with Steve once he’d made a decision, and it was the answer he’d expected.

“I,” Bucky trailed off, sighing deeply, leaning back heavily in his chair. “I liked school, you know, when the subjects were any good. History, science, that stuff was fun. And I was _good_ at science, Stevie. Remember when we found that dead rat and cut it apart? I liked learning about that stuff.”

(They had been down in the dirty lot behind Steve’s tenement one day, throwing rocks at some old glass bottles, when they spotted a dead rat. Being eight year old boys, they took their prize up to Steve’s place, grabbed his mother’s best kitchen knives, and cut it apart. The smell made Steve vomit all over his couch. Bucky started crying. Then Sarah arrived home from her sixteen hour nursing shift and gave both of them such a whooping they weren’t able to sit properly for days.)

“I know, Buck.”

“And some seventeen year old kid corrected my grammar on Twitter today.” Bucky’s right hand reached up and rubbed in between Steve’s shoulder blades, then slid up to pet his soft blond hair. “I didn’t think I could get embarrassed no more, but here I am.”

Steve puffed up like an angry bird, the exact same way he used to when he’d been ninety pounds soaking wet. “Don’t let idiots on the Internet get to you,” he commanded, all righteous Captain America. Bucky grinned fondly.

“I think I just want this for _myself_ , baby.”

Steve deflated a bit, looking over at Bucky with earnest blue eyes. “Then I support you. And you know the rest of the team has your back with this, too.”

Bucky snorted, rolled his eyes, and pulled up the registration form.

###

@RealBuckyBarnes @bonkybonkybonky Hey kid. You’ve inspired me to enter into a GED program. I see that you’re working to save up for college next year, and I’d like to pay your tuition in full. DM me.

@bonkybonkybonky HOLY SHIT MY SOUL JUST LEFT MY BODY AND ASCENDED TO THE HEAVENS. THANK YOU SERGEANT BARNES MY HERO

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write the Rat Story? I want to write the Rat Story. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me smile. :)


End file.
